1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-contained photographic studio apparatus which provides means for lighting, cooling, positioning and presenting two and three dimensional photographic subjects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional photographic techniques involve substantial preparation prior to taking photographs of the desired subject. Such preparation includes the positioning and adjustment of lighting stands and lighting sources, wiring of camera, lighting, cooling and other equipment, placement of cooling fans, movement and positioning of the subject, choice and placement of backgrounds, and choice of lighting filters and masks. The result is that time spent by the photographer preparing for a photograph is significant, and competes with time spent by the photographer composing and taking photographs.
The equipment needed to operate a photographic studio, for instance, lighting, lighting rigging, fans, backdrops, filters, masks, reflectors, etc., is costly when purchased separately. Further, significant planning is required on the part of the photographer to ensure that the various equipment components function in a complementary manner in the studio.
Lighting systems are known which uniformly disperse light onto a desired subject or a desired surface or portion thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,242 relates to a photographic assembly which includes an inner surface which supports the subject to be photographed and rotates relative to an illuminating projector supported upon a stationary outer surface. This apparatus does not include a cooling system, reflective surfaces, diffusers and other related equipment. Moreover, the features present in this invention require significant adjustment, and the apparatus is unwieldy and not self-contained as that term is commonly understood.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,475,146 to Wally, Jr., 5,067,049 to Milaine, and 5,077,640 to Butler, Jr., all relate to photographic lighting apparatus. The inventions have limited features which relate only to lighting, and in each case require significant adjustment or preparation prior to use.